Usuario Blog:Golden Freddy Wikia/Fazbear Investigation
thumb|356px'' '' "''Bienvenido a Mimi's Ice Cream World Donde la Diversion Familiar Es Muy Divertida,Crees Que Ya Probaste los Mejores Helados del Mundo? Pues Aqui Vendemos Los Mejores Helados del UNIVERSO! Ven a Mimi's Ice Cream World Con sus Principales Atracciones Los Animatronicos Mimi,Yia,Celest y Marshall,Estamos Cerca de la Calle West Wood,Al Dos Calles del Lago West Wood,Que Esperas! Ven a Mimi's Ice Cream World! '' Actualización 1: En Progreso. #Historia Actualizada #Otorgrafía Arreglada #Mas Misterio '' ''Capitulo 1:"El Robo" '' Resumen:'' Era 1993,En el Local Mimi's Ice Cream World, fue Robado:Celest, uno de los Animatronicos Gatunos que Acompaña a los Demas Animatronicos.. Luego Lo Llama una Persona Reportanto el Robo,el Oficial Kyle Onnil,Va a Averiguar el Caso Solo,Luego se Encuentra con el Dueño del Edificio.. Kyle:Me Pueden Explicar Por Favor que Paso en el Local? El Dueño Del Local era Mark Jack Mark:Unos de los Animatronicos... Celest Fue Robado! Necesitamos su Ayuda! Kyle:Relajese,Lo Encontraremos.. Mark:Eso Espero... Oiga me Tengo que ir a Una Reunion Muy Lejos de Aqui,Podria.. Cuidar el Local Mientras No Estoy? Apenas Esta en Crecimiento.. Y Ya nos Robaron un Animatronico! Kyle se Preguntaba Por que Robarian un Simple Robot con Forma de Animal... Kyle:Bueno... Podre quedarme Solo una Semana Si? Mark:Muchas Gracias! No Esperaba Tanto Tiempo.. No Tiene Cosas de Policia Por Hacer? Kyle: ... No Mark:Esta Bien! Nos vemos! Mark Se Va Corriendo Hacia la Parada de Autobuses,Mientras que el Oficial Estaba al Frente del Edificio.. "Mimi's Ice Cream World" Kyle Entra,Mira a su Alrededor Despues se Hacerca un Poco Hacia los Animatronicos:Mimi,Yia Y Marshall* Kyle:Me dan Mala Espina... Donde estaran Los Que Trabajan Aqui? ... La Puerta del Local Se Cierra Misteriosamente Kyle:Eh! La Puerta, quien Sea Que fue, lo Voy a Arrestar! Kyle Voltea y Mira que no Esta Mimi Kyle:Adonde se Fue...? Se Enciende la Musica de la Maquina de Helados, la Musica era Tan Macabra que Asusto A Kyle Kyle:Ahhh!! ... Oigan Eso no es Gracioso... Kyle va hacia la Maquina de Helados y Mira que se Esta Haciendo un Helado de un Color Rojo Fuerte Kyle: ... De que Sabor sera Este Helado..? Kyle Mira la Lista de Helados y Nota que No Hay Ninguno de un Color Rojo, y No Venden Helados de Fresa O Algun Helado de Ese Color Kyle: ... Esto No Es Gracios- S'e va la Luz Por unos Segundos' Kyle:Ahhh!! Quien F-fue!? Mira la Maquina y ve que el Helado No esta Kyle:Pero Como!? Voltea Hacia Donde Estan Los Animatronicos y Ve a Celest El Animatronico "Perdido" Con El Helado en sus Manos (O Mas Bien Garras) Kyle:Oye... T-tu No Eres el Animatronico Perdido? ... Kyle Estaba un Poco Asustado y Confundido Se va la Luz Por unos Segundos y Vuelve Mimi, Marshall, Yia y Celest Habia Volteado la Cabeza Mirando a Kyle Fijamente, kyle Bastante Asustado Sale Corriendo a la Cocina Kyle:Arhh! Esos Robots Estan Malditos... Kyle Escucha una Voz, Era la Voz de Mimi Diciendo: Mimi:Want to make ice cream? We Only Need the Special Ingredient! Kyle Susurrando Decia:Aparte que Hablan Solos y en Ingles...! Marshall:Hey Mimi and what is that ingredient? Yia:Will it be Water and Artificial Flavors? Mimi:No,The Special Ingredient is .. Blood Kyle Perturbado Por lo que Decian Estaba Bastante Asustado y Empezo a Correr (En Silencio) Hacia Partes y Servicio Kyle Cierra la Puerta Silenciosamente Y Luego Prende la Luz Kyle:Ahhhh!! No se Fijo en los Endoesqueletos y Las Mascaras, solo se Fijo en Una Cosa...Una Garra Animatronica Con Sangre Kyle: ... Mejor me Voy de Aqui! ... Abre la Puerta y Hay Estaba Mimi Mimi:Hey guys! I found the Special Ingredient! Marshall:Great! Hey Yia We got the Ingredient! Yia:Hurray!! Los Animatronicos Fueron Creados Para Festejar y Se quedaron un Rato Haciendo Pequeños Bailes, kyle Aprovecho Para Correr a los Baños Kyle:Que Tipo de Heladeria Es Esta!? Kyle Abre una Puerta y Hay Estaba un Animatronico Perruno Sentado en uno de los Inodoros Con Bastante Sangre y le Faltaba una Garra Kyle:E-eso... Significaba... Que estaba Ocupado Oh Perdon.. Cierra La Puerta 'Le Faltaba una Garra.. Ahhhh!! '(Despues de un Rato) Se Asusto Bastante Voy a Reportar Esto Con el Comando Estelar.. Digo.. Con los de S.W.A.T ... Despues de un Ratito Se Escucha uno de sus Comunicadores de Su Bolsillo Es Arrestado el Dueño de la Heladeria Mimi's Ice Cream World En el La Parada de un Autobus,Por Delito de Asesinar Apropositamente a Un Oficial Del Fazbear Investigation Llamado Anthon Luke Junto con El Guardia De Seguridad que Vigilaba las Camaras Jake Wizk En el Año 1980. Kyle:Un Minuto... Anthon Luke... Voltea Y Ve unos de los Gorros de Policia de Fazbear Investigation ... Anthon Luke Murio Aqui... Ese Helado... En la Maquina de Helados... Era S-su Sangre... Argh! Hare Algo Al Respeto! Sale con Mucha Valentia Hacia Afuera y Va a al Stage Oigan Animales! Mimi:Are you calling us? Yia:I think so! Marshall:Take care of that language! Come on, guys, let's freeze it, FEAR Los 3 Van Hacia El Stage Mimi:There it is! Yia:I'll Turn You Into Strawberry Ice Cream! Kyle:Pero Si aqui No Venden! Confundido y Molesto Marshall:Hey Guys, i'm getting tired of him! Empieza Correr Hacia donde esta Kyle Kyle:Toma esto! Saca su Pistola De Bastante Potencia Y Empieza a Dispararle (¿Es Mi Culpa que no Me Sepa Todos Los Nombres de Pistolas?) Kyle le Dispara en el Pecho y Daña unos Cables que Hace que Hable en Español Marshall:Eso no es Nada Cool! Argh! Kyle:Ahora Hablan Español? AHHHHH!! Kyle Molesto Empieza a Dispararle a el y A los Demas Mimi:Yo Queria Hacer Helado!!! Yia:Yo queria Helarte de Miedo! *''Badam Pss''* Kyle:Gasta Todas sus Municiones Destruyendo a Yia, Mimi y Marshall* Kyle:Ahhh... Por Fin... Ya Soli Libre... Mira la Puerta Abrirse S-si! Por Fin!!! Jajajajaja!!! Al Parecer Kyle Habia Olvidado un Pequeñito Detalle Celest Estaba Detras de El, este le Araña con sus Afiladas Garras Tirando Kyle al Suelo Desmayado y Ensangrentado Celest:'''Bien... '''Las Puertas se Cierran Misteriosamente Celest:Espero que no sobrevivas a esta Kyle Onnil... Esto es Por L- Fuera del Edificio,Al Rededor Habian un Monton de Policias y Helicopteros Rodeando la Zona''' ...' ''' Celest al Oir El Ruido de las Alarmas decide ir dentro de una Habitacion y Encerrarse Hay... ' (...)' '' '''Capitulo2: Un Nuevo Futuro '' ' Resumen: ''Despues de unos Minutos, los Policias Llegan al Local, preocupados sin Saber Nada de Kyle Ya que el No les Aviso Nada... Estaba Kyle en el Stage Bastante Herido y Ensangrentado... Pero Por suerte Seguia Vivo.. Luego Los Policias Entran y lo ven...'' Policia1:Llevense a Kyle al Medico! Creo que Sigue Vivo! Mientras Busquemos si Hay Alguien mas En el Local! '''Uno de los Policias Fueron al Baño y Encontraron el Cadaver de Anthon Policia2:Miren! Es el Cuerpo de Anthon Asesinado! Policia1:Con que Aqui Fue Donde Quedo Tu Cuerpo.. Lamentamos tu Perdida... No es Tiempo de Lamentarse! Llevense a Kyle Ya Al Medico! AHORA! Policia2:S-si Ya Vamos! Despues De un Rato Ya Kyle Estaba en el Medico, por Suerte Sobrevivio... Aunque su Hijo ''Freddy Onnil Estaba Destrozado...' '''Despues los Policias Deciden Incendiar el Local Y De Ultimo Momento Aparecio un Tipo Llamado:Mike Luck '' Mike:Esperen!!! Yo quiero Comprar los Derechos del Local! Policia3:Disculpe Lo Vamos a Incendiar Hubo un Crimen Aqui... Mike:Que Crimen y Que Nada? Que Culpa Tienen Los Pobres Animatronicos de La Muerte de Ese Chico? Que Sabes tu Si Vino Alguien lo Mato a el y Destrozo a los Robots?! Policia3:Tienes Razon.. Bueno ... Veremos Que Hacer Para que Tengas el Local Vale? Mike:Gracias! '''Mike Era una Persona Muy Inteligente y Astuta Siempre Obtiene lo Que Quiere... Años Despues Compro el Negocio Ahora se Llama Lucky's Ice World Con Los Animatronicos Lucky, Manny Y Trix;Mimi, Yia, Marshall Estaban en Partes y Servicios en una Puerta Bien Cerrada... Ya Freddy El Hijo de Kyle Ya Habia Crecido, Su Padre Aun Seguia Vivo Pero en Situaciones Graves... El Consigue Mucha Valentia y Decide ir a las Puertas de Lucky's Ice World ('''Donde Tambien Sirven Helados Muy Buenos) Y Luego Decide Trabajar Hay Como Guardia de Seguridad...' Freddy:Ahh Padre... Todo el Mundo Creyo Que estabas Loco con Esto de los Animatronicos que se Mueven y Dicen Cosas Terrorificas... '''Lo decia Mientra Miraba Los Monitores Y Las Camaras que Habian en el Local Eran las 12:00AM En ese Momento '''Me Siento Raro... Observado.. Esos Animatronicos Viejos.. Lo que Querian Matarte... Creo que Vienen A Por Mi... Genial Ahora Hablo Solo! '''En Partes y Servicios:' Estaba Mimi, Marshall Y Yia, Dañados Desmantelados Le Faltaban Partes.. Por Causa de las Balas.. Usaron Varias de sus Partes Para Hacer a los Nuevos Pero... Aun Podian Hablar Entre Si... Mimi: ... Argh.. Estupidos... Nos Hecharon Aqui Como Una Basura... Ya veran... Yia: ... Apenas Puedo Mover mi Brazo.. Y Ni tengo el Otro... Marshall Esta Muy Horrible... Marshall: . . . Mimi:Ya Basta... Nos Vengaremos de El Muy Pronto.. Yia: ... Quien...? Mimi: Enserio No lo Recuerdas!? Por que Estamos Atrapados en Estos Robots! Marshall: ... Marshall Va Hacia la Puerta y la Empuja Con Fuerza, logrando Abrirla Mimi:Bien Hecho.. Ahora... Vamos a Hacer Helado Que Dicen? Yia:Ya Sabes la Respuesta! Marshall: ...Je En la Oficina: Freddy:Que Fue ese Ruido? Mira el Monitor y Ve la Camara de Partes y Servicios Ahhh! Siguen Vivos... Tenias Razon... Pero que Quieren Hacerme? Vienen a Por Mi? En el Stage: Mimi:Enserio Nos Remplazaron Por Esta Basura!? Mirando a Lucky Yia:Esto es una Broma? Mas Infantil que Nunca! Mirando a Manny Marshall: ... Mirando a Trix Mimi:Ya Sabemos que Hacer! Todos se Preparan En la Oficina: Freddy: ... Boca Abierta Por lo que ve Pero Luego Reacciona (¡!) Si los Rompe Pensaran que Fui yo! Por que le Hicieron eso A mi Padre y Pensaran que Tomo Represalias! Tengo que ir Ya! Freddy Va al Stage Muy Rapido Mimi: ... Esperen... Reconozco Esa Sangre... Voltea a Mirar a Freddy Yia: ... El Ingrediente Especial... Pero Tiene... Una Pequeña Diferencia... Marshall: ... Que Hacen Parados Hay! Matenlo! Freddy: Ahhhh! N-no soy Aquel Policia Soy S-su Hijo! Marshall:Mas a mi Favor, una Venganza! Freddy: (!) Freddy Sale Corriendo Hacia la Oficina Y Mira los Monitores Mimi: ... No, no Ataquemos en Diferentes Direcciones, separense! Marshall:Estoy Muy Emocionado de Atraparlo y Matarlo! Yia: Vamos a Helarl- Marshall:Callate Que Ya Se Fue el Chiste... Yia: ... Me Congelaste De Miedo! Marshall: ... Marshall se va La Cocina Para Luego Atrapar a Freddy Mimi: Tus Chistes... Emh... Me voy! Mimi Va al Comedor Para Luego Atrapar a Freddy Yia: ... Ahh... Se Va Hacia la Sala de Juegos Para Luego ir con los Demas Freddy:Solo Tengo ... 5 Horas Para Sobrevivir... Necesitare Mucha Suerte.... Mi Vida esta en Juego.. Phantom Tati: ... Freddy:Ahhh!!! Q-quien Eres!? Muy Asustado Phantom Tati: ... Solo quiero..... Ayudar..... Freddy: Esa Voz... La e Oido Antes... Anthon...? Phantom Tati: ... Se Desvanece Freddy: ... Gracias Por la Ayuda... Estoy Muy Agradecido... '' '' Capitulo 3:No todo es lo que Parece.. '' 'Resumen: ''Luego de Encontrarse con lo que Parece el Fantasma de Phantom Tati o Mas Bien el Fantasma de Anthon Luke , decide Ayudar al Hijo de su Mejor Amigo Kyle Su Padre... Los Animatronicos Viejos Mimi, Marshall y Yia deciden ir Hacia el En Busca de Venganza... Freddy Estaba Totalmente Pendiente Por si Venian los Viejos y Destrozados Animatronicos Para Matarlo, en ese Momento se Consiguió con lo que Puede ser el Fantasma de Tati, animatronico donde Fue Metido Hace Años el Cuerpo del Oficial Anthon Luke, mientras los Animatronicos Mimi, Marshall y Yia Buscan una Manera Estrategica Para Matar a Freddy de una Vez Por todas.. Mimi:Okey, tengo que Esconderme y Ir a la Oficina,n o se Supone que No Todos Ataquemos a la Vez... Primero Marshall, luego Yia y Despues Yo... Marshall Entre las Sombras Caminaba Evasiva y Lentamente Hacia la Oficina, cuando Derrepente... Phantom Tati:No Lo Permitire...! Con Un Poco de Su Poder Intenta Destruir a Marshall con Varias Cosas que Hay en la Zona,Marshall Siendo Destruido mas de lo que Esta Dice: Marshall:Que? Intentas Hacer? ... ¡¡T-tu!! Phantom Tati: ... Tati Termina Destrozanto a Marshall Completamente, Con sus Brazos, tornillos y Piernas en el Suelo, su Cabeza Quedo Con una Luz Dentro de el, una Luz Tan Clara Y Resplandiente como el Brillo de una Linterna... Mientras Yia, un Poco Curiosa Por Los Ruidos que Escucha, va Hacia Donde esta Marshall Lo ve en el Suelo Todo Desmantelado y Destrozado,Reacciono Rapido al Ver el Fantasma de Tati y Empezo a Correr Diciendo: Yia:Mimi! E-el... E-esta Aqui!!! El Fantasma de Tati la Interrumpio Apareciendo en Frente de Yia Phantom Tati: ... Phantom Tati Destroza a Yia Quitandole Todo lo que Pueda de su Cuerpo y Su Cabeza en el Suelo Tenia Tambien Ese Mismo Brillo Especial... Mientras Freddy en la Oficina,M iraba en los Monitores todo lo que Estaba Pasando, aun Sorprendido Por las Reacciones que Tienen Estos Animatronicos Sin Vida... Freddy: ... Argh ... Me Siento Mal Por Todo esto... Freddy No Encontraba a Mimi Por Ninguna de las Camaras, estaba un Poco Preocupado Freddy:Enserio? Adonde te Fuiste? ... Como de la Nada, se Fue la Luz en la Oficina, freddy Reacciono y Se Hecho Para Atras, cuando Derrepente Se Escucha la Melodia Macabra que Habia Escuchado su Padre Cuando estaba en la Maquina de Helados, freddy Sentia el Mismo Miedo y Curiosidad Por Esa Melodia.. Freddy:Que Hace Eso? ... Mejor me Quedo Aqui.. Tati Vendra Pronto lo Se... Derrepente Mimi Pone su Mano en la Pared de la Puerta y Entra. Mimi: Vaya.. Vaya.. Pero si es el Hijito de Kyle.. Mimi da un Paso Hacia Adelante Freddy: ... Que Quieres? ... Vengarte? Por lo que les Hizo mi Padre? ... Se aleja un Poco Mimi: ... Jejeje Como lo Sabias? Da dos Pasos Hacia Adelante Freddy:M-mira! Los Monitores! Tus Amigos! Estan Destrozados! Mimi Voltea y Mira a Sus Compareños Destrozados... ''' Mimi:T-tu!!! Te voy a Matar! '''De la Nada Aparecio Phantom Tati Controlando una Hacha con su Poder Espectral Mimi Voltea Imediatamente y la Ve Mimi: T-tu! D-de eso me Advertia Yia... Volviste Eh? ... P-para que? Para V- Tati Rapidamente le Entierra su Hacha en el Pecho Tumbandola al Piso,M imi sin Poder Levantarse Dice Sus "Ultimas Palabras" Mimi: N-no se Como... P-pero Volvere... ¡POR USTEDES DOS OTRA VEZ! Tati:Termina el Trabajo Freddy... Freddy, Entendio a que se Referia y Entierra su Hacha Completamente en Su Pecho, despues Rompe sus Piernas y Brazos Y Al Final Su Cabeza, su Cabeza No Tenia el Brillo Que tenian Los demas... Esto Parecia el Fin de Mimi... Phantom Tati O Mas Bien Anthon le Dice A Freddy: Anthon: Gracias Freddy... Ya Me quitaste Este Peso de Encima... Phantom Tati Desaparece Freddy: ... Descansa en Paz Anthon... Gracias Por la Ayuda... Exactamente Eran las 6:00Am Freddy Se Hecha un Suspiro de Alivio y Despues Sale, pero se Dio Cuenta que Los Policias Al Llegar al Local Por el Escandalo, pnsarian que Freddy Destrozo a los Animatronicos Nuevos Ya que estos Los Habia Destruido los Animatronicos Viejos Antes, para Suerte de Freddy, estaba el Fugitivo Mark Jack Con un Hacha en su Mano Mark:Te voy a Asesinar Freddy Onnil! Freddy:Ahhh!! Un Policia lo Arresta Rapidamente Antes de que lo Matara, era el Oficial Sam Wizk Sam:No en mi Guardia! Mark:Argh!!! Ya veras!!! Sam:Que es todo este Desorden?! Por que hay Animatronicos Rotos y en El Suelo? Freddy:Fue el! ... Freddy Piensa con Astucia y Dice: Freddy:Fue el Mismo que Rompio los Anteriores Animatronicos de Su Viejo Local! Mark:Eso es M- Sam:Cierra la Boca, ya no Tengo mas Opcion que Arrestarte Inmediatamente Eres un Peligro Para la Sociedad! Mark:Ya eras Freddy! Argh! Por que no vas a ver tu Papi? Jeje Freddy: Papa... Ahh Oficial Por Favor Haga algo con el Dezastre! Sam:Haremos lo que Podamos Nosotros Fazbear Investigation Freddy Sale Del Local Sano y Salvo, pasando Los Oficiales que Estaban Hay y los Noticieros, el Sale Corriendo a ver a su Padre... ''' Capitulo 4: ¡Adios Kyle! '' Resumen:'' ''Freddy Onnil, decide ir a Ver a su Padre que estaba en el Hospital Por el Accidente que tuvo hace Años... Llega a la Sala donde esta su Padre...'' Freddy:Padre! '''Kyle Estaba En muy Mal estado No tenia Oportunidades Para Sobrevivir... Kyle:Freddy... Freddy: ... T-te vas? Kyle:Si... Perdon... Estoy Muy Orgulloso de ti Hijo... Fuiste... Muy Valiente... Freddy: ... P-papa... Anthon te Manda Saludos... Me Encontre con el... Kyle:Anthon...? ... Quien? .... Freddy: ... Ah... Es Cierto que Sufres Graves Problemas de Amnesia desde que Naciste... Kyle: Jeje... Es Broma... A el Si lo Recuerdo a ti... Y A tu Madre Tambien... Ahora Voy a Ver A mi Viejo Amigo de Nuevo... Je.. Freddy: ... Freddy Tenia Lagrimas en sus Ojos y Estaba Muy Mal,Luego Abraza a Kyle Y Kyle Corresponde y le Dice: Kyle: Pronto'.. ''Vendra Algo... Muy Fuerte... Argh... ''Se Valiente... '' '''Despues de sus Ultimas Palabras Kyle Muere... Freddy Estaba Bastante Destrozado, con el Dolor de la Perdida de su Padre...' Capitulo 5: Real.. '' Resumen:'' Habian Pasado Unos Cuantos Años despues de la Perdida de su Padre Kyle. Freddy Que Aun no lo Superaba, se Habia Mudado a Otra Parte de la Ciudad Para Alejarse de Todo esto de los Animatronicos,p ero lo que no Sabia es Volveria a vivir Todo esto Denuevo.. Pero de Otra Manera... ''' '''Freddy Estaba Acostado en el Sofa Tomandose un Refresco, estaba la Television Prendida Cuando Derrepente.. Television:Te Crees Valiente? Entonces ven a la Casa del Terror Mind Ghost! Cerca de la Calle Eggs Bened! No lo Olvides! Cerca de la Calle Eggs Bened! No se Aceptan Cobardes! Freddy, un Poco Orgulloso se Levanta Del Sofa y Decide ir Ya que la Calle Eggs Bened Queda Muy Cerca de su Casa, se va de su Casa y Empieza a Caminar Pensando en su Padre... Despues de un Rato Llega a Mind Ghost, no le Tomo Importancia Al Rededor Solo Siguio Derecho Hasta Entrar, pero No se dio Cuenta del Cartel que Estaba Arriba: Mind Ghost! Casa del Terror con Los Animatronicos Destrozados de Mimi's Ice Cream World! Freddy: Umh... Esto.. No Da Tanto Miedo... Freddy va Hacia donde Venden los Boletos los Entrega y Entra... La Puerta se Cierra "Sola" Para Darle un Toque mas de Miedo... Freddy: Umh... Okey? Freddy Empieza a Caminar y Llega Hasta una Vieja Maquina de Helados Freddy:Servira? Ja Es Broma.. Da dos Pasos Hacia Adelante y Se Empieza a Escuchar una Musica Macabra, exactamente la Misma que Habia Escuchado Cuando se Encontro Con Mimi, reacciono Rapido y Volteo Freddy: !!! Ah... No es Nada.. J-juraria que e Escuchado esa Melodia Antes... Sigue Caminando, mientras que en la Maquina Goteaba Cuando se Fue Freddy, una Mezcla de Helado De Color Rojo Fuerte Empezo a Gotear Misteriosamente. Freddy: En un Punto Esto se me Hace un Poco Familiar.. Meh.. Freddy sigue Caminando y Llega a un Lugar Donde Hay Pasillos que Llevan a Un Lugar Diferente... Decide ir Por el Pasillo Izquiero y Cuando va a Doblar hacia La Derecha, choca con una Chica Se Llamaba Mary Smith Fredyd:O-oye Ten Cuida... Freddy queda un Poco Atontado de la Lindura de Mary Mary:Ay.. Losiento.. Soy un Poco Despistada... Freddy:No Pasa Nada.. Jeje... Y ... Que Haces Por aqui? Mary:Resulta que, esto No Da Tanto Miedo como Aquella Atracion de Horror Del ''Local ''Llamado '''''Freddy Fazbear Pizza... y Pues Nada Solo queria Hechar Un Susto.. Freddy:Bueno el Susto me Lo Di Yo Jejeje Mary:Como te Llamas? Freddy: Freddy Onnil y Tu? Mary:Oye... De Por Casulidad ... ¿''Tu no Vienes con el Local No?'' Freddy un Poco Ofendido en el Fondo y Tambien estaba Riendose Freddy:No No Jejeje... Mary:Me Llamo Mary Smith,Oye... Esto no te da Miedo? Mary Agarra la Cabeza de Yia Aun Alumbrando con Esa Luz,Freddy se Hecha un Susto al Verla Denuevo Freddy:A-ahhh!!!! D-de Donde.. Sacaste Eso!? Mary:Y Crei que la Gallina Era Yo.. Digo Pues De Aqui! El Antiguo Mimi's Ice Cream World Con sus Antiguos Animatronicos De Vuelta! y Nunca Quemaron el Local! Jaja Freddy: ... Debo Salir de Aqui! Freddy Volteo y Miro que Estaba La Cabeza de Marshall Junto a Unos Regalos Freddy:M-marshall! Mary Lo Miraba Confundida Mary:Emh Los Conoces? Freddy Empezo a Correr Y Mary Lo seguia, llego a la Salida y Estaba El Cuerpo de Mimi Enterrado en un Tubo con su Cabeza Unida, aunque Mimi no Tenia Aun Ese Brillo Freddy:No Otra vez! El Regresa Asustado y Se Encuentra con las Partes de Lucky,Many Y Trix Con Sangre Falsa Aunque Para el.. Era Verdadera.. Freddy: ¡¡¡Esto no es Real!!! Corre Hacia La Salida y Se va del Local '' Mary:Ese Chico Tiene Problemas.. ''En la Cabeza de Mimi Se Encendio Esa Luz y se Apago Rapidamente Como un Apagon. '' Capitulo 6:Fazbear Investigation In The House!'' Resumen: Despues de un Rato Mary decide Seguir A Freddy Con la Intencion de Ayudarlo, los Dos Llegan a la Casa de Freddy, Freddy Consiente de que Mary Lo Estaba Siguiendo Decide dejarla Entrar y Explicarle la Historia de su Padre y la De Ella Cuando Derrepente... Mary:Wow... No Puedo Creerlo... Es que... Es Casi... Imposible... Freddy:Me Costo Creerlo Pero Bueno... Mary:Bueno... Derrepente se Va la Luz en Toda la Casa, pero no sabian que Nada mas se Habia Ido en la Casa de Freddy... Misteriosamente se Prendio el Televisor Trasmitiendo el Viejo Comercial de Mimi's Ice Cream World "''Bienvenido a Mimi's Ice Cream World Donde la Diversion Familiar Es Muy Divertida,Crees Que Ya Probaste los Mejores Helados del Mundo? Pues Aqui Vendemos Los Mejores Helados del UNIVERSO! Ven a Mimi's Ice Cream World Con sus Principales Atracciones Los Animatronicos Mimi,Yia,Celest y Marshall,Estamos Cerca de la Calle West Wood,Al Dos Calles del Lago West Wood,Que Esperas! Ven a Mimi's Ice Cream World! '' Luego de esto el Televisor se Apaga Freddy Obviamente Estaba Asutado Por lo que Estaba Pasando, mientras Mary Estaba Muy Llena de Nostalgia Freddy:C-como Ocurrio eso? ... Mary:No se Solo me Gusta ver ese Comercial Denuevo~ Mary:Ya se! Vamos Denuevo a la Antigua Mimi's Ice Cream World! Mary Agarra de la Mano a Freddy, aunque Freddy Estaba Un Poco Asutado Decide Ir con su Nueva Amiga El Local Estaba Solo ya que era de Noche, mary era una Muchacha Muy Valiente, entran Por una Reja Rota Y Freddy la Sigue, luego Entran al Local Mary:Mira! Llegamos! Freddy:E-eh... Esto me da Mala Espina.... En el Fondo de uno de los Pasillos se Escucha el Eco de la Voz de Marshall Marshall:It is not a Very Good Idea Mary Muy Emocionada a Escuchar la Voz de Marshall en los Pasillos, decide ir Corriendo Hacia Donde se Escuchaba el Eco Mary:Mira! La Voz de Marshall! Freddy:E-espera! Llegan al Final del Pasillo y Esta la Sala de Juegos Numero Uno, donde Habitaba Marshall Cuando le Contaba Cuentos a Los Niños. Mary:Marshall Debe estar Detras de esta Cortina! Freddy:Espera.. No te Suena Muy Peligroso y Raro? La Cortina se Abre y Es una Version Fastasmagorica Y Un Tanto Destrozada de Marshall Phantom Marshall:Les Gusto Mi Cuento? No Olviden Venir Todos los Dias Aqui, hasta Mañana! Se Cierra la Cortina Y De la Nada Aparece una Niña Fantasma Aplaudiendo Niña:Bravo! Bravo! Me Encantan Tus Cuentos Marshall! Eh? El Niño Mira a Mary y A Freddy Niña:No les Gusta sus Cuentos? Mary:Si me Encantan! Freddy: ... Eh ... S-si... Niña:Me Alegro! Jejeje Quisiera Algun Dia ser Marshall... El Niño Desaparece y la Cortina donde Estaba Marshall Se Abre y No Hay Estaba Phantom Marshall Estaba Un Regalo en el Suelo y Al Lado la Cabeza de Marshall Sin la Luz Brillante Mary Va hacia La Cortina y Agarra el Regalo Mary:Wooow! Que Habra Aqui? Mary Abre el Regalo y Son Unos Gorros Nuevos de Fazbear Investigation , ary se Lo Pone y Le Pone el Otro a Freddy Mary:Sabes que eso Significa? Le dice Sonriendo a Freddy Freddy: ... Fazbear Investigation.. Esta en la Casa!! Freddy Habia Perdido Todo el Miedo y Se Arma Con Valor Junto su Amiga A Investigar Toda la Atraccion que Antes Era Mimi's Ice Cream World... ''' Capitulo 7:Regalos y Helados' Resumen: '''Mary y Freddy,Se Arman de Mucho Valor y Alegria Para Investigar Todo el Local Antiguo,Todo Destrozado y Viejo,En el Camino se Consiguieron a Marshall,Creen que Solo Falta Conseguir a los Demas Que Faltan son Yia y Mimi,Hasta que Por Fin...' Yiai:We have ice cream! 'Se Escucha el Eco de la Voz de Yia en Uno de los Pasillos' Mary: ... Yo la Escucho por Aqui.... Freddy:Yo Por aqui... Mary:Esta bien Separemonos! Mary y Freddy Deciden Separarse y Ir Por Diferentes Pasillos En el Pasillo de Freddy: Freddy: ... Umh... Aqui No Hay Nada... Solo esta Puerta...' Freddy Limpia lo que Dice la Puerta y Es la Puerta de Partes y Servicios' Freddy: ... Umh... Deberia.... Freddy Decide Abrir la Puerta y Entrar Freddy: Woow... Tantas Piezas... Oxidadas... Cabezas de Repuesto... Lo decia Caminando Hacia Atras y Choca con una Mesa,Freddy Voltea y Mira lo que Hay en la Mesa,A Freddy le da un Pequeño Escalofrio Freddy Traga Saliba,Y Era la Antigua Garra Ensangrentada Pero Esta Vez Era la Mano del Endoesqueleto Con la Las Manchas de Sangre aun... Freddy: ... T-tengo que Salir de aqui...! Freddy Voltea y Un Animatronico Phantom Que Resultaba Ser un Animatronico que Jamas Habia Visto con Aspecto de un Loro Animatronico Destrozado y Un Poco Oxidado,Freddy Asustado Y Bastante Cansado,Gemia del Cansancio que le Habia Dado ese Animatronico Extraño y Empezo a Correr de Hay En el Pasillo de Mary: Mary:Umh... Mary llega a la Cocina Donde se Encontraba Yia,Un Poco destrozada y En Estado Fantasma. Yia:Hey! Quieres un Helado? Le decia a Mary Mary:Esto... Q-quiero uno de Chocolate... Yia:Oh No! No Tenemos ese Ingrediente! Yia baja la Cabeza ''' '''Derrepente Aparece un Niño Fantasma,diciendo un Poco Triste Niño:No! No Hay Chocolate! Empieza a Llorar Mary:Hey.. Tranquilo... Busca Alrededor y Mira que Arriba en un Estante Hay una Barra de Chocolate Mary:Espera... Mary sube a una Silla Pequeña que estaba Cerca,perdia Equilibrio,pero eso no lo Detuvo para Conseguir la Barra de Chocolate,mary Sube y Pone la Barra de Chocolate en la Mano de Yia y Esta Reacciona Yia:Oh Gracias! Yia Hecha el Helado En la Maquina (Que Estaba Nuevecita Por una Extraña Razon) Y Sale un Helado de Chocolate. Yia:Aqui esta tu Helado! Disfrutado! Yia Sale de la Cocina,Luego Mary le da El Helado al Niño que Seguia Llorando y le Dice: Mary:No Llores... Todo esta bien... Jejeje.... Niño:Muchas Gracias! El Niño Fantasma se Comia el Helado Con una Gran Sonrisa y Desaparece Mary se Va y en el Camino se Consigue un Regalo,Lo abre y Eran Dos Placas que Resultaban ser las Placas del Padre de Freddy Kyle Onnil y la Otra de su Compañero Anthon Luke,Mary se Pone la de Anthon y en el Camino se Consigue a Freddy,ella Logra Tranquilizarlo y Cuando Llegan a la Sala de los Pasillos.. Se Escucha el Eco de la Voz de Mimi Diciendo: Mimi:Bien Hecho Freddy,ahora,no todo es Facil en Esta Vida.. Te Propongo a Algo... Como ves hay Tres Pasillos,si Logras encontrarme en el Pasillo Donde yo Estoy Ganas Una Muy Buena Recompensa y Si Pierdes... Dile Adios al Mundo Entero.. La Voz deja de Oirse y Entre los Tres Pasillos en Uno se Escucha la Macabra Cancion de los Helados. Freddy:Alto... Mi Padre Por Ir Hacia una Maquina De Helados... Por Poco Muere... Mejor No... Ay! que Hago? Mary le da La Placa de su Padre y le Dice: Mary:No lo se Oficial Onnil ... Despues de Decirle esto le da un Beso en la Mejilla Como Consolacion Freddy un Poco Sonrojado se Arma de Valor.. Pero este Decidio esperar un Poco Mas...Cerro los Ojos Por un Momento y Vio el Alma de su Padre. Kyle:Es Por aqui Hijo... '''Kyle va Por el Pasillo Izquierdo (Exactamente el Mismo Por Donde el Fue hace Mucho)' 'Freddy al Ver a su Padre Camina Varios Pasos y Oye una Voz Bastante Familiar Tarareando... Freddy No le Tomo Importancia y Siguio a su Padre.Mary lo Seguia Y Luego Llegaron a el Antiguo Showstage de Mimi's Ice Cream World,bastante Nueva y Reluciente... Su Padre Kyle Desaparecio Agitando su Mano Mostrando un Gesto de ADios.' ' Capitulo Final:Dulce Y Helada Victoria '' Resumen:'' '''Freddy y Mary Llegan a un Lugar,resulta que era El Showstage;Mimi Estaba en la Tarima con una Sonrisa que se Notaba,Todo Alrededor Estaba Lleno de Globos y Helados Con los Fantasmas de Los Niños Previamente Vistos y Otros Niños Fantasmas Mimi:Bienvenidos a Mimi's Ice Cream World.. No quieren un Helado? Viene un Loro Animatronico Exactamente El que Asusto a Freddy Exatamente Hace Un Rato Y Les Entrega Heladss a Freddy y a Mary,el de Mary era de Chocolate y el de Freddy era de un Helado Con Un Rojo fuerte Pero era Fresa. Mimi:Tranquilo Freddy,no es Sangre ESTA VEZ... Freddy: ... Freddy Come su Helado un Poco Asustanto Aunque.. Le Encanto Y Mary Come el Suyo y Tambien le Encanto Mimi:Y Bien.. A lo que les Prometi... Mimi le Entrega Un Regalo a Freddy Mimi:Bien... En Ese Regalo Hay una Hacha en Buen Estado.. Para que es Esto? Mimi:Pues Nada mas y Nada Menos Para Que Mates a Celest El Animatronico que Por Poco Mata a Tu Padre.. Esta Justamente Detras de esa Puerta... Freddy Abre el Regalo y Mira a Mary Por un Rato,sin Rechistar Ni Negarse Entra Por la Puerta y Nota que Celest Esta En El Suelo on la Cabeza aAbajo Sin La Posibilidad de Moverse y le dice a Freddy: Celest:Jeje Aqui Estas Eh? Freddy Onnil... Ya se a que Viniste... Alguien me lo Dijo ''Y Pues.. Estos Estupidos Niños... Me... Argh.. No Puedo Moverme... ''Desearia no Haber Matado a Estos Niños Antes.. Fredy:¿Matarlos.. Antes? Celest: (¡!) Jajaja Celest Empieza a Reirse '''Yo no te dire Nada a Ti.. Se me Escapo.. Quieres Saber mas? Basura de Onnil! Los Onnil.. Son Tan Debiles.. y Cobardes '''Celest Estaba Conciente de lo que Hacia Al Decirle Eso lo Mataria;Freddy Reacciona y le da Bastantes Hachazos Hasta Destruirlo Completamente,se Notaban Huesos Humanos dentro de el. Freddy Bastante Feliz,sale de Hay y Va a Darle un Gran Abrazo a Mary y Mira que su Alrededor Estaba Como antes Destrozado y Viejo. Freddy:Que paso? Mary:Bien Hecho Oficial.. Pues.. Mmi... Freddy Voltea y Mira que Ya No esta Mimi,esta La Cabeza de Marshall,Yia,Mimi y la de Celest Misteriosamente con un Regalo y una Nota.Freddy se Acerca a ver la Nota y Noto que decia "''Gracias" ''Con el Dibujo de la Cabeza de los Animatronicos Luego' El Abre el Regalo y Es un Tipo de Trofeo Dorado con Forma de Helado... Freddy Agarra el Trofeo y Guarda la Nota en su Bolsillo,agarra a Mary de la Mano y Salen del Local... ''' Freddy:Muchas Gracias Por Acompañarme Mary.. Eres.. Muy Valiente Jejeje... Mary:No Es Nada... Para Eso son los''' "Mejores Amigos"... Jeje... '''Ellos dos Van a Caminando a su Casa Con una Gran Sonrisa en el Rostro,con la Esperanza de Tener una Nueva Vida y Por Fin.. Respirar el Aire como Nunca Antes... '' Fin (? Palabras del Creador: Hola a Todos! Como estan? Estoy Muy Feliz de Esta Historia que e Hecho Tiene de Todo un Poco eh? Un Poquis de Romance,Aventura,Accion,Terror,etc.. Espero que les Guste y Ojala... Gane e Invertido Mucho de mi Esfuerzo Para Hacer esta Historia Para que Algun dia Alguien la Conociera,a mi 'Me Encanta 'Poner Secretos en algo que Yo Hago! Espero que Alguna Persona Note Varios y Pues me diga a ver que Tal,si alguien lo hace Tendra un Lugar Hermoso en mi Corazon (Y En mi Perfil) ... Ahora les dire Mimi,Yia,Marshall y Tati,Ya Habian Sido Creados En el Año 2015 Como unos Animatronicos ,Luego Fueron Evolucionando y Mejorando con el Tiempo,Luego se Añadio a Marshall y a Los Demas,quisiera que ellos Sean Recomocidos Gracias a la Comunidad Por Hacer un Lugar para que Ellos Algun dia Sea Reconocidos... Eso espero.. Muchas Gracias Por leer el Final! Suerte a Todos en el Concurso! 'Planeo un Juego sobre esto...' 'Tambien... Si es que Gana Esta Historia... Hare una Secuela; y Cuando Tenga Tiempo Hare la Preecuela,Explicare Muchas Cosas en el Proximo Blog que haga Sobre esto,espero que les Guste!' -'Golden Freddy Wikia' thumb|Soy Yo... 'Dibujo (Portada):Hecha Por Mi.''' Categoría:Entradas